Character Idea/Spirit summoner
Appearance- The Spirit Summoner looks like dark skin, with blue eyes and a smile. As he activates his power, he will put on a native mask and create and explosion that is blue and circular, it will deal 8 damage if hit by it. Also he will do a spirit summoning dance, and a blue ball surrounds him, he launches it forward and where it hits, a wooden and blue energy spirit will arise. If hit by this, the spirit will do one time, punch the opponent twice dealing 3 damage each, and then slam him into the ground for 5 seconds, then the next time, he will punch twice each dealing 4 damage, then he will punch him into the roof for 6 seconds. Then the third time, he will rapidly punch the opponent 10 times, each dealing 1 damage, then the spirit will punch him through the side of the arena for 7 seconds. Then it will restart the process, 8 seconds in between each. Powers- Power one ( ground power) this power is called the Spirit Crunch. The spirit summoner will form 5 balls of blue energy around him, then he will spin them and cast them one at a time. The first four punch and then fade away. The first ones punch does 2 damage, the next does 3, the next does 4, and the next does 5, then the last spirit appears at the middle of the court and lights his hands and horns on blue fire. Then he rushes forward and hits once dealing 2 damage, then punches the opponent into the roof dealing 10 damage, they are gone for 3 seconds. Power Two ( air power) this power is called The Call Of The Spirits. The spirit summoner will form one blue energy ball and lauch it forward. If it hits, the spirit will punch three times each dealing 7 damage. Then he will teleport back to the middle of the stadium and shoot 10 blue lasers at the oponent. They each deal 2 damage. The 7th one contains the ball, if hit by this, the opponent will explode and be gone for 3 seconds. Power Three ( counter attack) this power is called Night of Spirits. The spirit summoner will form 7 balls of blue energy and throw them up into the air then they will fall back down and he will spin his staff at them lauching them at the opponent in 7 different spots, each forming into smaller spirits that pound the ground. If hit by one, it will deal 15 damage and disentegrate them. Power Four ( ground power, behind half) this power is called the Spirit Crunch 2. The spirit summoner will form 5 balls of blue energy around him, then he will spin them and cast them one at a time. The first four punch and then fade away, same damage as other Spirit Crunch. But the last one appears at the middle of the court and lights his hands and horns on fire, and then rushes forward. The spirit punches once dealing 3 damage, then charges up a massive punch that pounds the opponent into the ground and deals 20 damage. Unlock Requirements - You must clear fight mode without dash or kick Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas